Song Series
by badassbensonx
Summary: One shot song inspired. Some may be clean, some may be dirty.
1. strip that down

_a/n: hello! Back again with something new. I'm trying a series of song one shots! Not entirely sure if I'm going to do them solo, or do it as a thread of one shots. We'll see!_

 _This is my first pairing with Olivia and Nick, so please be gentle. ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor these characters. I've just decided to make them a lil dirty._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Song:_ _ **Strip That Down**_

 _Pairing: Olivia & Nick_

 _Rating:_ _ **Unintentional, M. ;)**_

 _You know, I've been taking some time  
And I've been keeping to myself (self)_

It had been a few months since Nick had departed from the NYPD. And Olivia missed him like hell.

There had always been unspoken feelings between the two, but no lines were ever crossed. Though Nick had been divorced for months prior, they just left things as they were. Until he finally called her.

"I miss you, Liv." His voice came through the other end, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I miss you too, Nick. Are you still in New York?" She had known he wanted to go to LA to be closer with his kids, but she hoped that he was around.

"Yeah." He smiled, "I'm going to pick you up around 8. Wear something sexy." He grinned and hung up.

Olivia instantly got nervous. _Sexy?_ She thought. They had never spoken like that to each other, and she had no clue what his intentions were, but obviously, she was here for them.

 _I had my eyes up on the prize  
Ain't watching anybody else  
But your love, it hit me hard, girl  
Yeah, you're bad for my health  
I love the cards, that I've been dealt  
Do you feel the same as well?_

Nick was head over heels for Olivia, and everyone knew that, except for Olivia. The first time they had met, he wanted to rip her clothes off. He laughed at himself, thinking back on their first encounter. Nick knew he was a ladies' man, but with Olivia, it was different. She was beautiful in every way possible, and he knew falling for someone he worked with was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself.

The first time he had ever seen her dressed up, he thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Ooooolivia!" Nick grinned, taking in full view of the attractive woman in front of him. Olivia had just blushed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Honestly, Nick was jealous of Brian Cassidy. He would never admit that now, he hated the man. He knew Olivia could do better than him, and he wanted to be the one who swept her off her feet. He had been there every step of the way for Olivia after her kidnapping, and where was Cassidy? Nowhere to be found. Nick wanted to kill the man, but he liked his job and his partner a little more than that to risk it.

 _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)  
One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)  
When I walk inside the party (girls on me)_

After his divorce, Nick had changed. His divorce wasn't messy, which he was thankful for, but it was a change he wasn't used to. He had been with Maria for so long, he wasn't even sure he knew how to be with anyone else. He was wrong.

His nights got longer, and his days at work consisted of being hungover a lot more, and Olivia had noticed. She had even called him out on it, but he had pushed her away. It's not that the divorce took a toll on him, he was just free. It sounded like a bad thing to say about a woman he was supposed to have loved, but he knew their marriage was over long before either of them really realized it.

Most nights, Nick spent them at the bar, occasionally he would go away for the weekend to Atlantic City and party. Sure he met a lot of beautiful women and enjoyed their time together, but none of those women were Olivia. Every woman he was with, he had wished it was her.

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby_

Nick had shown up at 8, nervous as hell. He hadn't seen Olivia in a few months, but he knew seeing her, would calm all of his nerves.

Olivia had dressed in a curve fitting black dress and heels. Her hair was in lose waves and a smoky eye look. And of course, a push up bra that no man, or woman, could tear their eyes from. She knew how Nick had looked at her, and it made her feel good. With the way she was dressed, and knowing how Nick was sometimes, she knew where their night was going and she was ready.

"God, you look beautiful." Nick said as he stepped into her apartment and took in the sight of the brunette. He wrapped his hand around her lower back and kissed her cheek, trying to contain himself already. Olivia blushed and smiled softly, "Thank you." She smiled and rubbed his arm.

"I'm really glad we're going out." Olivia smiled and grabbed a light jacket and headed out with him. "Where are we going?" She curiously asked as he grinned.

"My favorite club." He chuckled as Olivia groaned. "Oh god." She laughed playfully and got into the cab with him.

Nick knew Olivia liked to let lose every now and then, and he was going to take her to his favorite club. Olivia at a club, she had to laugh. She never thought she would end up at one, especially at her age. But it was a change that she was going to enjoy.

 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
But only you can dance with me_

It was Saturday night so it was very crowded, but the music was good and Olivia was ready to let loose. The two walked up to the bar, Nick stood behind her and caught a glimpse of others checking her out and he couldn't help but grin. She looked so _fuckin_ hot, and she was all his tonight.

"Shots?" Olivia grinned, turning to face him and handed him the shot glass. "Jesus Christ, Olivia." Nick laughed and cheers with her and threw back the shot. They did a few more to loosen up a bit and made their way to the dancefloor, where Nick had no idea what he was in for.

 _Girl, now it's just you and me  
And you don't care 'bout where I've been_

Olivia knew he had his share of partying after his divorce, but Olivia didn't care. She knew everyone coped differently, and she had been in his shoes. She got around, but then she pulled herself together.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and danced against his body, her breasts against his chest and her lips dangerously close to his. If he wanted a night out in a club, he was going to get a night out that he wasn't going to forget.

 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me, baby)_

Olivia turned back around so her ass was pressed against his crotch and Nick felt like he was going to explode already. She moved her hips and felt the liquor kicking in as she moved. Nick had his hands wrapped around her body, trying to not grope her breasts, but he couldn't resist. Oliva moaned at his touch. Her mind was going crazy. She was dancing against her insanely hot partner, and his hands were all over body. He leaned in and kissed her neck and she then felt like she was going to explode. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips deeply, and he moved his hands down her body and grabbed her ass.

 _So put your hands on my body_

His hands were everywhere on her and she couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed his hand and left the club and hailed a cab. "You're a very evil man, Amaro." Olivia's lips were back on his, and his hand was making its way up her dress. "$20 tip if you keep your eyes on the road." Nick said to the cabbie, who shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

Nick rubbed her between her legs, and kissed her neck. "Fuck." Olivia hissed, trying to keep quiet. _Is this really happening? Am I going to have my first orgasm with his man in a fucking taxi?_

Nick slipped his fingers into her panties and into her as that earn another muffled moan from Oliva. He smirked and thrusted his fingers in and out of her, and he knew she was already close. "Please!" Olivia begged, biting gently on his shoulder to keep quiet. If his fingers felt like they were filling her, she was anxious to see what his dick could do.

The cabbie cleared his throat when he arrived in front of Olivia's apartment, and she whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her. Liv paid the man and grabbed his hand and headed up to her apartment. She could barely get through the door before Nick was already pulling her dress off. "Fuck, Olivia." He groaned and pulled off her bra and cupped her breasts into his hands. He let his mouth take over and suck on each of her nipples and Olivia couldn't hold back a moan.

"Nick!" She cried in pleasure and felt herself practically come from that.

He grinned and picked her up and took her to the bedroom, dropping her on her back gently and staying on top of her. He kissed down her body and pulled her panties off. He kissed her thighs and slowly slipped his fingers back into her and grinned again at how wet she was.

"My girl." Nick leaned up and kissed her again and moved his mouth to her clit. He swirled his tongue around it, teasing her while he thrusted his two fingers into her still.

Olivia's body on the other hand felt like it was on fire. Olivia had been with men who knew their way around the bedroom before, but being with Nick was different. Their feelings were mutual, so it felt more real. She moaned his name and grabbed the back of his head and pushed it more into her core as he devoured her.

Olivia cried out his name in pleasure as she came against his fingers and licked every inch of her sweet core and kissed up her body and her lips. Olivia wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into her and kissed him again, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips.

"Are you ready for the real fun?" Nick grinned as he pulled off his clothes, leaving Olivia in shock when he pulled off his boxers.

"Uh huh." Is all she could say before he made Olivia his. Something he should've done months ago.

 _You're the one, girl, c'mon, strip that down for me_


	2. I'll Be the Moon

_a/n; I hope you all enjoyed my first song fic. Here's another that will probably rip your heart out._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or these characters._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Song:_ _ **I'll Be the Moon**_

 _Pairing:_ _ **Olivia & Amanda**_

 _Rating:_ _ **T for language.**_

 _The phone lights up in the dark, asks where you are and I start driving  
Meet me for a drink, just an hour, maybe two, maybe three, baby I'm in_

Amanda was never the type of girl to come between a relationship, but that was up until she had met Olivia. Amanda fell for Olivia almost instantly, and she knew what she was getting herself into when they finally became friends, and it was like Olivia was her drug. Amanda would have done anything for that woman, even if it meant being _that woman_.

Amanda looked down to see a text from Olivia and her heart beat a little faster.

 _Liv: You up?_

 _Amanda: Yeah._

 _Liv: Usual?_

 _Amanda: See U soon._

Girl, you can't take your eyes off me  
And that first kiss is sweet relief, ain't no one gotta know  
Just one more before you go

Amanda always found herself staring at Olivia, and Olivia could always feel her eyes, but she never dared to look back at her.

Olivia felt Amanda's presence behind her as she greeted her at the table in the corner of the bar. The blonde wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and pressed her lips to the brunettes, both allowing the kiss to linger a little longer. "I've missed you." Amanda mumbled and sat across from her as Olivia bit her lip and looked at her. "I know." She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We shouldn't do this anymore…" Olivia spoke again as Amanda closed her eyes. She knew she was right, but she couldn't let her go.

I _don't wanna be a liar  
I don't wanna be a fool  
I don't wanna be a secret but I will if you want me to_

Amanda hadn't heard from Olivia after she decided to take the day off work. She knew it wasn't like Olivia to do that.

 _Amanda: Missed U at work today._

Of course, Olivia didn't reply, but Amanda understood. She was jealous of the man Olivia had been seeing, and she knew it wasn't fair to him for this to be happening, but she wanted more from Olivia.

 _You can leave me in the dark if that's all I get from you  
He can be the sun  
I'll be the moon_

At work, they were professional. They rarely saw each other outside of work during the day, or evening, unless it was a professional event or the squad was getting together. But late nights, that's when they would see each other. Be with each other, say things they shouldn't be saying.

Before Olivia had say they shouldn't see each other anymore, three nights prior, she was saying how much she loved Amanda. That was something that really fucked with Amanda, and she knew that's why she was having a hard time letting go.

 _The phone lights up in the dark, gotta go, I know, but it still ain't easy  
Tomorrow, you'll be waking up beside him, tell him that you love him but you still see me_

 _Olivia: I'm sorry I didn't get back to you…. Something came up._

 _Amanda: Come over._

And with that, Olivia was at her front door within a half hour. Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her lips, just needing to feel loved by Olivia.

Their history was different. They had started off rocky, and when Olivia broke up with Brian, she relied on Amanda to piece her back together, as any good friend would.

But nights out together turned into nights in, and just sex. Until the feelings developed on Amanda's end and Olivia was already seeing some attorney. It killed Amanda at first, but she knew that Olivia being as happy as she _seemed_ , wasn't something she didn't think she could give her.

As usual, the two had slept together, and Olivia quietly left and returned home to Steve, who was a clueless bastard. Amanda felt bad for him. He was a good man, wealthy, good looks, actually funny. But Amanda really couldn't see what Olivia saw in him. There wasn't the chemistry that Amanda had with Olivia, between the two.

 _I don't wanna be a secret but this is something I can't lose  
You can leave me in the dark if that's all I get from you_

"I love you, Olivia. And I will fight for you as long as I have to, but I can't give up on us." Amanda ran her fingers through Olivia's hair. The brunettes bare body was pressed against the side of Amanda's and her arm was wrapped around her waist. Olivia felt some tears slip, and she just closed her eyes.

"I can't." Olivia shook her head and sat up, wrapping the sheet around her chest and looking at Amanda.

"He proposed." Olivia quietly said after a moment of silence. Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. Her heart was breaking, but she knew this was probably best.

Amanda placed her hand on Olivia's cheek and leaned in and kissed her, deeply but softly. A kiss that she wanted Olivia to know it meant she wasn't going anywhere if she changed her mind.

Olivia slowly breathed out after the kiss and gathered her things and dressed and glanced back at Amanda on the bed before leaving.

 _The phone lights up in the dark_


	3. Alone With You

_I haven't written these two out in a while. Very AU, but isn't most FF?_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor these characters._

 _Song:_ _ **Alone With You**_

 _Pairing:_ _ **Olivia & Elliot **_

_Rating_ _ **: T**_

 _I don't see you laugh  
You don't call me back_

 _Don't know where you've been  
Why are you the one I want_

After Elliot's departure from SVU, she knew things between them would never be the same, but she that they could still be friends. But he decided to shut her out, as well as everyone else and he changed.

He had gotten divorced, and the flashbacks of killing a teenage girl still haunted him. He turned to drinking, which lead to his divorce. Olivia had tried to reach out many times, but he ignored the calls. Until one night when he was drunk enough to text her, hoping for a reply.

 _Elliot: I miss you._

 _Olivia: Look who rose from the dead. Figured you forgot about me. Only 12 years of friendship fucked over, right?_

 _Elliot: …. I deserve that._

 _Elliot: Come over._

In which Olivia was stupid enough to give into him. Olivia was head over heels for this man, there was no way of denying it. But after 12 years and without saying goodbye, that fucked her up. She knew she shouldn't have given in so easily, especially after three months of not hearing a damn word. But again, she loved him. And God, she missed him like hell.

 _Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay  
Don't say it doesn't matter 'cause it's gonna matter to me_

Elliot wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her deeply, bringing her into the bedroom where he made her his.

He knew all the right things to say to her, and in the heat of things, it's what she wanted. No, _needed._ He could do anything to her, and she would come crawling back at the end of the day. "You're mine." He left marks on her body, but she knew she really wasn't his. He couldn't commit to her, but she allowed him anyways.

 _And I know it would kill me if I fall  
I can't be alone with you_

Being around Elliot when they worked together was simpler. He was married at the time which was also helpful, but on the nights they had to do stakeouts together, Olivia wanted nothing more than for his hands to be all over her body. She was already in love with this man, what more damage could come from their relationship?

 _Please don't chain that door  
I can't win this war  
Your body's like a pill I shouldn't take_

Olivia was too faithful to him, even when she knew he didn't deserve it, but she wanted to prove her loyalty. Even to a man who mind fucked her.

For the third time that week, Olivia allowed him to take control of her, and giving him everything she could to him. She knew it was wrong, and she needed to stop before she really messed herself up, but she couldn't.

 _Don't say you're gone love me 'cause you know you're gonna love me and leave_

He had been drinking earlier that day, and she knew it. No matter how many times he brushed and used mouth wash, she tasted the whiskey on him.

"I love you." Elliot said as he kissed her neck, and she sighed. She wrapped her arm around his bare torso and nodded.

"I love you too, El." Liv mumbled and rubbed his chest. She leaned up and kissed his lips again and smiled sadly.

 _I don't see you laugh  
You don't call me back  
But you kiss me when you're drunk_


End file.
